Heated Hearts
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Kitty!Kurt goes into heat and is claimed by wolf!David. GKM Prompt


Kurt squirmed a little in his chair, crossing and uncrossing his legs as the heat between them grew. He shoved a hand against his denim covered crotch and purred lightly at the friction it gave him. A breeze came in through one of the opened windows and he caught a whiff of someone else's scent. His ears flicked back and forth as he yowled unintentionally, desperately hoping someone would just fuck him already.

"Kurt!" the teacher snapped. "That is enough!" Kurt hissed as her. "Detention. Now."

Kurt's ears flattened as he skulked out of the classroom.

Kurt stretched out teasingly next to Sam, watching him out of the corner of his eye. The golden retriever hybrid scooted a little further away and tucked his tail between his legs. A fine coating of fur had shown up on his arms and the back of his hands, his nails elongating and sharpening. This morning had been bad, but now the heat was unbearable, and Kurt couldn't go ten minutes without presenting himself to someone or simply whipping off his pants and taking care of himself.

He fell to his knees and mewled as another burst of heat rushed through him. He spread his legs a little further and tilted his hips upward, scrabbling at the carpet and whimpering. He heard someone snarl abruptly and felt rough hands yanking down his jeans, leaving them around his ankles as two fingers shoved into his dripping pussy. He let out a loud keening noise and stilled on all fours, holding his tail out of the way as the fingers scissored briefly before claws scrabbled at his hips and a thin cock thrust into him. He spread himself a little more and tilted his hips toward the man behind him as teeth dug into his neck, marking him.

A bushy tail swept across his oversensitive thigh and he whined, rocking back against him as he thickened, stretching him further. He felt the guy's knot start to form outside his hole and nearly screamed as he roughly forced it in. Kurt clenched around him, whimpering as he came. The cock continued to thrust shallowly until he came, his knot keeping them connected and plugging him up.

Kurt rested his forehead on his arms and tried to catch his breath. He wasn't surprised neither of them had lasted too long. When heat started you were usually too sensitive and hyped up to last. He finally managed to stop panting and stretched his back out, sighing in content before turning a little to see who was petting his hips lovingly.

It was David fucking Karofsky.

Kurt hissed angrily and tried to scramble away from him, crying out when the knot wouldn't let him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "I didn't ask for you're help!"

"Are you kidding me? You were about to start humping the desk!" David protested. Kurt huffed and began to haughtily groom himself, untangling the sleek hair along his arms and pointedly ignoring David. The knot finally loosened enough for David to roughly pull out of him and go sit in the corner, crossing his arms angrily. Kurt slunk back to his seat and continued to groom himself. Everyone ignored them, and they ignored everyone.

There was a stagnant silence for nearly twenty minutes, the only sounds soft swishing of tails and the scratch of pen against paper. Kurt started squirming once more, stretching pleasantly and letting out a soft sigh. He was ignored. Sliding up from his chair gracefully, he began to pace, letting his tail flick over Dave's wrist or under his chin. Every pass brought him a little closer to the wolf, who ignored him pointedly.

Tired of teasing, he slid into Dave's lap, preening himself and nuzzling into Dave's neck, marking him with his scent. David growled low in his chest and pushed him away, onto the floor. Kurt wasn't deterred, nuzzling into his knee and purring lightly. He placed his hands just above his knees and began to slink into his lap again, only to be shoved away roughly as David snarled. Kurt hissed angrily and bit his ankle hard, tasting a bit of blood. Looking up, he realized his mistake and fled from the room, away from the wolf's dark, furious eyes.

He whimpered as he tripped over something, falling hard onto his stomach. He could hear David approach, snarling and roaring, and whined, rolling onto his back and holding his arms above his head, presenting himself submissively to him.

His pants were shoved down uncaringly, left hooked on one of his ankles as David slammed into him without warning.

"Oh _god!_" Kurt cried, his head falling back as David began to thrust punishingly into him. His head thrashed as rough clawed hands held down his wrist, and sharp teeth dug into his neck once more, holding him until he stilled and stopped squirming, letting himself be controlled.

As his knot began to swell within Kurt, David slowed, staring down at the boy who had taunted him. His eyes were not human, his pupils long and thin, very much cat-like, as he watched David watching him. The grip holding down his arms loosened, and Kurt reached out to wrap them around David's neck. A low rumbling rang through Dave's chest as their foreheads rested against each other.

"You're beautiful." he whispered as Kurt arched his back, purring pleasantly. His legs hooked over Dave's waist as the wolf pulled them up, so he sat back on his heels and Kurt sat atop him, rolling his hips leisurely.

"Ah! D-David, I'm cl-lose..." he whimpered, his tail flicking furiously behind him as he raised as much as the now large knot would let him, gasping softly. Dave's nails raked over his shelled ears, making him nearly sob with pleasure as he came. The tightening heat was enough to set Dave off, who held Kurt tight as he filled him with his seed.

"Dave, Dave, Dave..." Kurt panted weakly as he was laid back against the floor, the cold tiles making him hiss as it touched his overheated skin. David shushed him soothingly and began to comb through his hair off instinct.

As Kurt came back to himself, he curled up closer to the wolf above him, copying the combing motion as he licked the dirt away from his relaxed ears. Dave made an odd, almost purring noise, as the rough tongue smoothed and untangled his fur.

"Mate." He whispered, loving the way Kurt's scent was shifting.

"Mate." Kurt agreed as Dave's knot slipped from him.

"Nice going in the game last night Dave." Kelly murmured seductively, her little rabbit tail wiggling behind her.

"Thanks." David shrugged, oblivious. He smiled over her shoulder as he saw Kurt approaching, and Kelly seemed to think it was directed at her. Dave stiffened a little as he noticed the new smell in the air, sweet and tempting. He easily recognized it as the scent that hybrids let off around potential mates. His mouth pulled down in a frown.

Behind them, Kurt has to stop himself from killing someone. That... _thing_ was presenting herself to _his_ mate. He stormed toward them and grabbed the girl by her shoulder, slamming her into the lockers and hissing lowly, his pointed feline teeth showing as he leaned into her personal space.

"Get _away_ from _ my mate_." He said lowly, threateningly. Arms looped around his waist quickly and lifted him away before his claws could hit the now terrified girl. He thrashed and hissed and clawed at thin air as he was flipped to go over Dave's shoulder. "That's right, you stay away from him!" he called stupidly down the hall. The girl was still trembling and pressed into the lockers in fear. "You all saw, he's _mine_! Keep away from him, all of you." Dave nearly laughed to himself as Kurt continued ranting at anyone who looked at them. He was so cute when he got possessive. "What are _you_ looking at Satan? Oh, let me _down!_" his demands were ignored as David ducked so he wouldn't get hit as they entered the choir room.

"Come on kitty, calm down." He said soothingly as he set him back on his feet. Kurt's ears stood at attention and his tail was still puffed up defensively as his eyes flickered around. "You're okay pussycat, we're okay. No one's taking me away." Kurt's ears flattened in annoyance.

"I told you not to call me pussycat." he hissed playfully, letting his now smoothed tail flick under his chin teasingly.

"But you _are_ my pussycat." Dave murmured, backing them against a wall. "And I just love making your kitty purr." he added in a hoarse whisper in Kurt's ear as his hand slid into his pants, playing just outside his lips as Kurt stiffened and sighed. His fingers slipped in easily, his thumb rubbing against his clit roughly. Kurt cried out and bucked his hips down into the hand as he rested his head against Dave's firm chest.

"Hey David have you seen..." a pause. "What are you doing?" Dave turned, snarling and snapping angrily at Puckerman until he held out his hands and walked away. Beneath him, Kurt chuckled.

"Looks like I'm not the only possessive one." he teased.


End file.
